


ANDI BIRFBEE FEEC 2K18

by usachanbeccer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: birthday fic for andi, idk i thought this would be fun for your birthday andi, origin story i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Andi, it's your birthday (for another half hour at the time of posting) so have a fic for your best girl: Chloe. That's it, I just really wanted to give you a fic about Chloe.aka we see how I thought Chloe could receive the the bee miraculous (well, the happy way I think it could happen)





	ANDI BIRFBEE FEEC 2K18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plagg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST DEAR ANDI! You're the best and I'm so glad we're friends and I can't wait to yell about more shows with you <3   
> If you AREN'T Andi, well this is a birthday fic for them so I guess hi?

Ladybug glared at the akuma as she dodged yet another attack, this fight was going nowhere.

 

“Ladybug, do you have any  _ other  _ friends that could lend a paw?” Chat huffed as he dodged several blades shooting at him from the akumas guards. Hawkmoth had really gone all out for this akuma. 

 

Ladybug sighed and shook her head, she had already asked Carapace and Rena Rouge to come help out and neither had been able to do much besides lessen the load she and Chat Noir had to fight through. 

 

“I- I don’t know!” Ladybug called out, flinging her yo-yo out to deflect a blade that was flying towards Rena Rouge. 

 

“Well, you gotta try! We need some more help!” Rena hollered back, picking up the blade and tossing it back at the line of guards. 

 

“Fine! I’ll be back soon!” Ladybug turned from the fray and ran back into the city of Paris, she had to find Master Fu. 

 

Ladybug flew through the air as she raced towards the Master’s house. She dropped her transformation as she burst through the open window into the man’s office. 

 

“Master Fu!”

 

The older man turned back and gave her a grim nod and waved her over to the ancient record player, “I had a feeling you would be returning.”

 

Marinette bowed her head with a defeated sigh, “he’s just too powerful! We need someone who can walk through the line of defense and take him down that way! Fighting our way through just isn’t working.” 

 

Master Fu nodded as he contemplated the situation, many of the citizens have already been transformed into the akuma’s army, it’s no wonder the heroes were having a difficult time. 

 

“I think I know who you need for this mission. Normally, I let you choose the wielder, someone you trust and know, but today, I think I’m going to decide our newest hero.” Master Fu chuckled as he handed the girl a small hair comb, he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he continued, “now you’ll need someone who is cunning, someone with a strong will and a desire to have whatever it is they want. Normally, these traits can make a very formidable foe, but they can also make a very reliable ally.

 

“Now, Marinette, I know you may have some... reservations about working with who I will suggest but just remember that the more allies you have, the easier the battle against Hawkmoth will be.”

 

Marinette looked down at the comb in her hand and nodded slowly, “I think I know what you want me to do.”

 

*******

 

Ladybug knocked on the window of the Parisian heiress’s room before letting herself in. 

 

“Chloe, are you here?”

 

“Ladybug? What are you doing here? Are you here to give me personal protection from the akuma?” Chloe asked, stepping out from behind the bed where she had been hiding. 

 

“Actually, I came to ask for your help.” Ladybug smiled as she made her way over to Chloe. She had to forget about all of their differences, Paris was in danger and if Master Fu thought Chloe was the answer, then she would just have to trust him. 

 

“Of course! Only the best help for you, Ladybug!” Chloe boasted. Ladybug chuckled as she held out the box containing the hair comb.

 

“Chloe, you are the most cunning and strong willed person I know and only you can help me beat The King. Chloe Bourgeois, you will become the fifth miraculous wielder: the Bee.”

 

Chloe stared at box with awe, not daring to touch it as she let the words sink in. Ladybug wanted  _ her help.  _

 

“B-but, I’ve never done anything heroic, Ladybug I-”

 

“Chloe, you have the chance to do the right thing, I know there’s something good inside you, just, let it out.” Ladybug gently placed the box in Chloe’s hand. 

 

Chloe looked at it and gave a nod, she could do this, if Ladybug thought she could do it then she had to be able to do it. Chloe lifted the lid and watched as a bright flash of light floated out and formed a cartoony Bee floating right in front of her.

 

“There’s no time to waste! Just put the comb in your hair, say ‘transform me’ and I’ll do the rest!” 

 

“Really straight to the point, huh?” Chloe huffed as she slid the hair comb in her ponytail, she was too nervous to argue with the strange creature to not follow her instructions.

 

“Right, uh, transform me!” And suddenly, Chloe changed from her regular self into a real superhero. 

 

“This is such a fabulous costume!” Chloe gave herself a moment to admire the outfit in the mirror, Ladybug smiling patiently behind her. 

 

“Ladybug, I’ve decided: my hero name is Queen Bee, it’s fitting as the most sophisticated citizen of Paris. A queen will always keep her people from harm, you know.”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we’ve got a city to save.” Ladybug held out her hand and waited for Chloe to take it.

 

“Right!” Chloe took a deep breath and placed her hand in Ladybug’s.

 

“Your kingdom awaits, your majesty,” Ladybug laughed as she took the first leap out Chloe’s window and the first step into helping Chloe become the hero she was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I wrote this on the bus to school this morning oop


End file.
